A component-mounting machine captures images of an imaging reference mark provided on a component-mounting head and a sucked component simultaneously, and detects positional displacement or angle deviation of the sucked component from the captured image. The component-mounting machine further corrects a mounting position of the sucked component based on a detected result, such as the positional displacement and the angle deviation.
Moreover, in the component-mounting machine, the component-mounting head is designed to move at a high speed in order to shorten the time needed for mounting components. When the component-mounting head moves very fast, exposure time of imaging is shortened. Therefore, it is necessary to open the aperture of the camera to increase an amount of light received by the camera. However, if the aperture is opened, the camera has a shallow depth of field, and thus it is difficult to focus on both the imaging reference mark and the sucked component. It is the same when sucked components having different thickness are imaged simultaneously.
As an invention related to such a task, for example, inventions described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known. A position detection device described in PTL 1 is provided with a position marking device and an optical imaging device on a mounting head side above a component sucked by a suction pipette, and is provided with a ground glass adjacent to the component. The position marking device is projected on the ground glass through the optical imaging device to capture images of the position marking device and the component.
A surface mounting machine related to a first invention described in PTL 2 includes a reference mark and a lens at a position higher than a focal position of a camera. The lens is able to extend the focal position of the camera upwardly up to the height of the reference mark. Furthermore, a surface mounting machine related to a second invention described in PTL 2 includes a lens which focuses the camera on the reference mark and is provided on a camera side. The machine also includes an actuator which moves the lens in an imaging range of the camera when the reference mark passes above the camera, and puts the lens outside the imaging range of the camera when a component for mounting passes above the camera. Moreover, the camera described in PTL 2 uses a CCD linear sensor as an image sensor, which is able to image the component for mounting or the reference mark one-dimensionally.